A Bad Romance Novel
by neverxgoxalone
Summary: A new kid transfer's to Hogwarts and has all the girls swooning over them, including Hermione Granger. Ginny is jealous, Ron get jealous. Hearts get broken. Who is this new kid?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Its quiet, but not silent. I can hear the train rolling down the tracks. I'm by myself, this whole train to no one but me. Seems like a waste of resources to me, but of course this train runs on magic not "resources" so like it matters if they waste a whole train ride on me. _Well ain't I special._ I can feel the train slowing down, we must be there. _Great no turning back now. I'm here_.

A Big Oaf is waiting for me on the platform. "Yer th' transfer?" He says with a big goofy grin. _Oh he looks friendly, awesome._ I just nod. "Alrigh I'm Hagrid, yer can just come wif meh." So I follow him. _What else do I do? I cant very well stay here now can I? _He leads me up a trail. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and carry my duffle bag in my left hand. I check my ipod's battery, fully charged and put an ear piece in one ear, and begin following him. We come up to a carriage pulled by what looks like a Pegasus wit no flesh. _Sweetness, that's not creepy looking at all. _I climb in and the Oaf cracks a joke. I'm not paying him much attention so I give him a small smile to make him feel better about himself.

After a while my ipod starts acting up, I look at my phone to check the time and its starting to wig out too. _This school probably has the same enchantments on it like my old school_. A barrier to keep things out, such as electronics. I mutter a few incantations under my breath and they're back to normal. The Oaf just looks oddly at me. The rest of this shortly long trip is in silence, except for my music. We come up to a greatly enormous castle. _How magical, Barf. _The carriage stops in front of two large oak doors, the Oaf steps out, I shortly follow.

Its lightly raining now_. I love the rain_. I just stand there for a few seconds, letting it hit my face, stealing some time for me. I come back down to Earth and to reality. I follow Oaf Haggard, _I think that's his name, I'll just stick to calling him Oaf, _through the big oak front doors. I follow him trough the hallways, a left here a right there. I swear we made a complete circle twice. then we where in front of a gargoyle. "Lemon drops" He says. _This guy's on crack. _The gargoyle moves out of the way and behind it is a staircase. "Well I'll leave yer here" I look at him in slight shock and just nod and turn to climb the staircase. I take one step and it starts moving on its own. I'm at the top in no time and there's some really old guy sitting in a chair back turned to me, talking to an old wizard's hat that's sitting on a three legged stool. _This guy's a wack job, why the hell did I agree to this? _

"Welcome." I stare at the hat. _I swear that thing just spoke to me. _The old guy turns around and smiles. "Yes, welcome. Come in, come in. Have a seat." He gestures to the stool. I walk over and pick the dirty old hat up and sit down facing the old guy. "I am Professor Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts. I have heard many great things about you, but the name seems to change with every story. Please tell me about yourself" I just look at him for a second, study his face. Blue eyes behind half-moon glasses, long white beard. His smile is a curious smile. Like he's wondering what I'm gonna say, or like he can read my mind. Then I see something in his eyes. Wisdom, knowledge. _He knows everything about me, he just wants to hear it from me. _"Not much to say. For starters my name is Nani, I come from Arizona, United States of Ameri…." He interrupts me "Nani, what is your last name?" _He knows it, but I wont give him that satisfaction. _"Don't have one." He just smiles. "Sorry Sir but," he interrupts me again. _God I hate it when people interrupt me._ "Professor Dumbledore, or Professor." I just look at him with a "you seriously just did that" look. "Uh right, sorry, Listen its been a long day and I'm tired from all the traveling can we just get to the showing me my room?" He just smiles at me. This man is starting to get on my nerves. "First we need to sort you" _Sort me? _"Into your house. Thus the ratty old wizards hat." I look down at the hat in my hands. It smiles up at me. _Alright I declare this place creepy. _"Put it on your head, it shouldn't take long." I put it on my head and the hat starts talking. _Oh god now I'm going crazy._ "Interesting, very interesting. You have potential to become great. Your ambition is that of Slytherin and your cunning, Though your hard working ethics would impress Hufflepuff and your loyalty. Smart like Ravenclaw, witty, but your as courageous and Gryffindor himself, noble. Where to put you? Yet I see something here that says you do not belong. Never have I seen such a thing in all my years. Such power, such potential. I cannot chose just one place." _Seriously I've been sitting here for hours. Just pick already. "_Alright i have decided NIETHER HOUSE OR ALL." and then it was silent. _Great it just copped out and didn't make a choice at all. I don't belong here. It said so its self. _All the old guy does is just stare off into space. _Did he even hear the stupid hat? _

"Uh... Excuse me. sir?" He blinked as if to come out of a trance. He looks at me with no smile as if he forgot i was there. "Interesting." _Yeah interesting that i just wasting a whole day to get here and be told i don't belong. What an interestingly great day this has become. _"Come ill show u to your rooms. I shall introduce you to your Head of Houses tomorrow." _Rooms? So that means I'm staying? And I'll have more than one room. Maybe I'll like this place after all._

He took me to all four of the Houses. That took another 3 hours or so, and made me more exausted than before. The last house was Ravenclaw I think. I used my special "master key" password for all the portraits. "America" and climb in. I'm greeted by a nice cozy fire. Dumbledore calls in after me "Come back to my office tomorrow after breakfast. If you get lost, just ask directions. I'm sure one of the professors will help." I go and sit on a couch closest to the fire and close my eyes for a second. Next thing I know I'm awoken by a bunch of people making a lot of noise, And a group of girls giggling.

I grab my phone and turn it on. Full battery still great, but my ipod is dead. _I'll charge it later._ my phone is saying 6:16 _God way to early. _Ok its not that early but mind you I only got like three hours of sleep. I look up to see the group of girls still giggling and looking at me. I notice one of them trying to tell the other girls to leave me alone and is about to walk up to me. I quickly get up and leave. I'm walking down the hallway, I remembered I didn't shower or clean up at all. Waving a hand in front of me I think clean. Suddenly I'm wearing clean clothes, hair is pulled back and I'm looking so fresh and so clean. _Love it. Now which way to go. _I put my hands in my lucky leather jacket and felt a paper. _What the fuck. Those girls probably shoved it in my pocket. _I take it out and look at it. MAURADER'S MAP is written over the top of it. Its a map of the castle. An interactive map. I find the foot prints that have my name next to and notice I'm going in the right direction.

After about 10 min of walking the hallways become filled with students. Many of the girls keep looking at me. I know what they're thinking, _oh what a cute boy, blah blah blah, wait till they find out._ I decided I didn't feel like being gawked at and saw that I was going in the direction of the Library anyways so I'll just go there. I look up finally to see what sort of people are going to this crack pot school. I noticed their clothes, they're wearing uniforms. _Nobody told me about uniforms._ I check out what the girls wear. Every single one of them is wearing skirts. _Hmmm, decision made. _

I finally get to the Library in what seemed like eternity. _Ok 18 min but it felt like forever. _I find a book, Hogwarts: A History, and sit down and read. 3 seconds later I'm out like a light.

Hermione

_Why do I kiss him? He's so sloppy half the time. Its only when he's horny. Just wait for it, Yep there it is. "_Ron stop, Ronald I mean it stop it now" "But Hermione, I'm not even doing anything." I give him a "yeah right" look. "Ok fine, but when are you gonna let me show you how much I love you?" He's grinning his dazzling grin. I cant help but smile back as my heart skips a beat. which brings a twinkle to his eyes. _How I have the strength to say no to this boy I do not know. "_Ron, I know how much you love me" I lean in to kiss his lips lightly, which drives him crazy. "But still no. Now get your hand out of my shirt Ronald Weasley. He looks down at his hand, fake shock on his face. "Now how did that get there I wonder." "I wonder indeed." I kiss him again and remove his hand, "Now go take a shower. A cold one." "Right well, I'm gonna go take a cold shower and I'll see you in class." and with that he was out the door.

I lay on the couch, staring into space. Thinking. _I have the most amazing boyfriend ever. He respects. So what am I waiting for? I don't know . It has to be right. Not just right, perfect._

_The perfect moment, the perfect words, the perfect time._

"I saw Ron leave. You forget we were goin to the library?" I blinked and refocused my eyes to see Ginny standing right in front of me waiting to me to answer her question. _How long has she been standing there? _"Um… of course not." _Yes I did. _"I just kicked him out so we could go." She gives me that "I know you're lying look" and then grins. It's the same grin Ron just gave me a few minuets ago. Which also makes my heart flips. This has happened a few times before. At first I freaked out , but now I just figured its 'cause Ginny looks so much like Ron, so I don't even give it a second thought. "Well are we going or not?" Ginny says while throwing a pillow at me. She missed, on purpose of course. She's a good chaser there's no way that she would've just missed. "Let's go" I hold out my hand and she helps me up. We walk to the library in silence. Well its not silent to me. _You can be the peanut butter to my jelly, You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly. Don't know if I could ever be without you cause boy you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need. Lala I love this song._

Ginny

While walking down the stairs to the now empty common room to meet Hermione, I run into Ron. He's walking kinda funny, like he's trying to hide himself. I bet my left leg he's on his way to meet up with Padma Patil. "Better hurry and meet up with your fuck buddy before you get blue balls." I say nastily to him as we are passing. Ron only grins and without skipping a beat replies "You're only jealous because I have two girls falling over me and you cant even get mum to kiss you." And just continues on his way. _My brother the jackass ladies and gentlemen._

I walk into the common room to Hermione staring at me. My heart skips a beat and for a few seconds I forget how to breathe. Then I realize that she's not staring at me. She's in a daze, staring right through me. I just watch her for a minuet to see if she will realize that im standing right in front of her. Also to see if she'll say something funny while talking to herself. I've caught her doing that a few times.

"I saw Ron leave. You forget we were goin to the library?" She blinks a couple times and realization spreads across her face. _Hi, Welcome back to earth. Yeah you didn't realize I was standing right in front of you huh? _"Um… of course not." _Yeah she did_. "I just kicked him out so we could go." _Um yeah your lying but it's ok. Your beautiful and that makes up for it._ I grin at her. _If only I could say those things out loud. _I pick up a pillow and ask "Well are we going or not?" and throw the pillow at her. I miss but on purpose of course. I'm really normally a good shot. "Let's go" She says, and hold out her hand. I take it and help her up. On our way to the library we walk in pretty much silence. Hermione must have some stuff on her mind. At the library Hermione was supposed to help me with some essays that weren't due for another three days. Well me being as smart as I am didn't really need her help as much as I had lead on. So poor Hermione is just sitting at my table. Bored it looks like. I'm not really paying her too much attention. I am in the zone and there's no stopping me. Every once in awhile she attempts to make conversation with me and I dnt really hear what she says. I just reply whit the generic "yeah" and "uh huh" every few minuets to let her think that she is not being ignored.

Hermione

_I am sooo bored! I don't know why I continue to agree to come and help Ginny. She doesn't need my help, she never does. But she always insists. _I make an attempt to talk to Ginny. "Ginny do you need any help?" "yeah yeah thanks." _That'll be a no. _"Gonna take a break here soon?" Nothing. "Oh Ginny, I want you. Take me now on this table." Without looking up Ginny replies "Yeah Hermione." _Fuck it. I'm gonna get a magazine. _

At the magazine rack I grab a few that I think I might want to read. A hand crosses my in front of me. I turn to look at who it is and see this really cute boy I have never seen before. He was wearing black Nikes, blue jeans, slightly baggy, and a black shit under a leather jacket. His hair is really long., pulled back into a ponytail. And he has an industrial piercing. _Well hello cutie._ He takes his magazine and turns and walks away. I follow him wit my eyes and watched him all the way back to his chair. I walk back to my chair, "I think I just saw the new transfer kid. He's kinda cute." Ginny finishes her last sentence and looks up. "I thought the transfer kid was a girl." I just shrug. "Guess not. Look that's him over there." I point out the new guy and Ginny looks at me and grins. "Ooh yeah boy's cute. I think I might go for him." I slap her arm "Shut up, if you don't think he's cute just say so. You don't have to make fun of me" She looked a little hurt. "No seriously though Hermione, she is hot." _She? _"Whatever" I say and flip through one of the magazines.

I look up and watch the boy. The way he furrow his brow while, studying his parchment. He looks mean and kinda unapproachable, but not at the same time. The way he bites his lip and scratches his head, just total concentration. He leans back in his chair, balancing on the two back legs, then looks up. Our eyes meet for a minuet. I'm caught staring at him and yet I still cant look away. He raises and eyebrow then stands up and leaves before I knew what happened. There was something about the way I felt when he looked at me. Scared? No, I don't know what. But it caught my breathe in my chest and I don't know.

Transfer

I wake up thinking I slept in. checked the time and realized I had an hour left before I should probably find the old man's office again. I get up and walk over to the magazine rack. I gorgeous female was picking out some magazines. I randomly pick a magazine and head back to my table. Flipping through the magazine I notice I picked a crappy boring one. I pulled out the old map and start looking for dumble-something's office.

I can feel her staring at me. I can feel her eyes raping me, she's studying me. After careful concentration I find the old guy's office completely on the opposite side of the map I was looking at. _Oh yeah, I'm definitely gonna get all sorts of turned around without this map. Oh lucky jacket how much I love you so._ I lean back in my chair and relax a little. Then I finally look up at the girl. I cock an eyebrow at her, drop the chair to all four, then left. _I'll see her again. I'll make sure of it._

I walk to the guy's office. Its easy with the map, without it I probably would have been lost for weeks. Within minuets I am in front of the same ugly gargoyle as last night. "drop of lemon" nothing happens. _Damn it, was I supposed to remember the stupid password? _"Lemony droppings?" _fuck my life. _"Lemon drops" the gargoyle springs to life and moves aside, with the familiar staircase behind it. I take the first step and the stairs start escalading. Dumbledor is sitting at his desk patiently waiting for me when I got to the top. There's a paper and a feather, quill I think, and a bottle of ink. _Damn I gotta write._

"I'm giving you a placement test. This is just to see what you have learned and what classes we should put you in." He looks at me with that twinkle in his eyes. _Alright bring it on_."Is it multiple choice?" He just smiles at me, and with a wave of his wand different objects and animals/creatures appear._ Let the test begin I suppose. _"First I would like you to identify this creature." I look at the little nasty creature in front of me. "That's a pixie." _Too easy. _"Mmhm, no I would like you to levitate this brick" I look at him like seriously, what with the easy tasks. I raise my hand in front of the brick lazily and think _lift._ The old man looked at me with curiosity. And so it went, he told me to do something and I did it no problem. Getting harder the farther we got down the line. I did each task with no problems.

"Now I want you to sit her and answer these questions about Hogwarts history." _What the fuck? I don't know jack shit about Hogwarts. I barely got here._ First question who were the founders? I know this one. Second question who what the 80th Headmaster? F_uck it just got hard. _And so that is how the rest of the test went. Too many blanks and a lot of guesses pulled out of my ass.

After the test I had decided that I needed to talk to Dumbledor about wearing uniforms. "Am I gonna have to wear the skirts?" He look at me and replied "Yes" I thought for a minuet then came back with "Right, I¢m not wearing the uniform." He just smiles "Ok" T_his guy is easy. _"Ok then, so what's next?""I called for someone to come and show you to you next class" just as he finished saying that I hear the stairs moving. In no time the person is at the top. I turn around to look at who will be showing me around. I was the gorgeous female from the library. I smile at her, she shyly looks to the ground and talks to Old man.

_I'm definitely gonna like this._


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione

After the boy walks out of the library I lightly bang my forehead on the table. _That was just great. Caught staring at the new cute boy. He probably thinks I'm creepy now. _After a little bit I feel something land on my head. I don't look up. "It's from Dumbledor. He wants you to go to his office after first class."

I hold up my hand for the parchment and Ginny hands it over, with that the owl takes off. I lift my head and look the parchment over.

Professor Flitwik let me out of class 15 min early to go meet with Professor Dumbledor. _I wonder what he wants_. Standing in front of the gargoyle I use the password that Flitwik told me, and walk up the escalading stairs. When I reach the top I notice someone sitting in a chair right in front of Dumbledor. They turn in their chair to look at who just walked in. _Oh Merlin it's him! _He smiles at me. I just look at my feet shyly. "You wanted to see me Professor?" I look at Dumbledor, I just try to focus on him and not the cute boy watching me now. "Yes miss Granger I need you to take Nono here," The boy corrects him "Nani" "Oh yes Nani, I need you to take Nani here. She has the same sort of schedule as you." _She? It's probably just another mistake. _I just nod at him and turn to leave. Making sure I wait long enough so that Nani can follow. _Nani want an interesting name. _He sits there for a second and realizes that I am waiting for him. He quickly gets up from his chair, sorta stumbles over it and is following behind me. I walk to my normal spot to go to my next class. I notice that he's following me pretty closely. Occasionally my hand would hit his as if I were trying to hold his hand, but I'm not. We get to my secluded spot and I turn to him abruptly. He stops dead in his tracks and just looks at me. I get really close to him and notice his eyes widening, with what looks like is both excitement and fear. Being this close to him I look into his eyes, they are amazing, light brown with a hint of green, and a yellow ring. And he smells really good. "Umm… no offense or anything but um.. I .. uh.. Sorta made a rule that I would not hook up with random hott girls all the time this year. I mean uh.. don't get me wrong this would be an awesome first…" I smile at him. _That's cute. _"Relax." I say while pulling the timetunner out. I put the chain around his neck "I'm not gonna kiss you." and I turn it a ¼ turn.

When it was done taking us back in time I pull the chain over his head and tuck it back into my robes. That's when I realize that he wasn't wearing the school robes. "Why are you not in uniform?" He just looks at me humor in his eyes. "I don't have to" He says matter of factly. Then he turns and starts walking. "Hey, where are you off to? Ancient Runes class is this way." I point to the left. "Um yeah I'm not taking that class." _Then what class are you taking? _I just look at him with a confused look on my face. He just turns and starts walking off in the direction as before. I walk off to my class. _I thought he had the same schedule as me. _

Nani

I walk off in the direction I think I'm supposed to be going just leaving the girl in that spot. I pull out the map and look for my Hogwarts History class. By this time all the students are in the hallway taking a break. All of them looking at me. Some giggling girls, others just asking who the new guy is. _Wow this is a big fucking school. They can tell when someone new is here? Well you are out of uniform so that might be what they are looking at. _After awhile the students start getting to their classes. I got lost twice but I finally found my class, I was late. Walking in I look around for a teacher. All the students are reading their textbooks. They all look like they're 11. "Can I help you?" I look in the direction the voice came from. Everybody's attention is on me now. _I fucking hate when that happens. Mind your own damn business. _"Uhh… yeah, I think I'm in this class." It's the red head from the library, she turns and walks through a door. _That was rude. _Not too long later she comes back with an older than dirt looking teacher. "Are you the transfer student?" The woman is practically yelling. "Yes I am." I yell back. The red head speaks this time. "Then your in the right place. All the desks are full, but you may have a seat next to me." I walk up to the front and put my stuff down in the empty chair. _Great front row. How am I supposed to sleep in this class now?_

I look around and see everyone just reading and taking notes. I pull out a small drawing pad from my pocket and a sharpened pencil. I open the pad and start on a drawing, I'm not sure what its going to be yet, I just draw. About half way through I finally see the image, now onto the details. I'm getting deep into the shading and small details when I cant help but feel eyes on me. I look up and notice most of the girls in the class have stopped reading and started staring at me. Soon as I look up they all look down, except for one. The red head sitting next to me is studying my drawing. I showed her my grim reaper with a heart in its hand. Squeezing it, with the earth in the background. The heart looks realistic.

"You're really good" she says in genuine awe. I smile at her "Thanks" I take this opportunity to maybe make a friend. "So why do all these kids look like they're 11?" She looks around and says "It's probably because they are. How old are you? You don't look 11." I laugh, "It's probably 'cause I'm not. I'm 16." "Why aren't you in your school robes?" I look down at my clothes and just reply with a smirk, "Cause I don't have to." then go back to finish my drawing. I can still feel her staring at me. _This school has a problem with that. _It's not like she is swooning over me like I'm used to. I'm getting the feeling that she doesn't like me too much. I glance over and notice she isn't glaring at me, I just can feel the unlikeness.

An hour and twenty minuets have passed since I've walked in and all the students are gathering their things. The Professor comes out to tell us about our homework, which is more reading. _Great I'm gonna die of reading here. _I gather my stuff and walk out. I start walking toward the same direction in which I came from which is probably not a good idea considering I got lost a few times. Suddenly the red head is walking right next to me. Still looking at me.

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name." I look over at her and she's just looking at me. No smile, no emotion, she is… just. "Nani" I said and just that. We keep walking and I have no idea where the fuck I'm going. So I sorta just walk beside Ginger girl, following her without her knowing. "You know the girl's here think you're cute" she says looking straight ahead. I just smile _I get that a lot. _"They think you're a boy though." _Smile gone. So she knows I'm a girl, that's one less person I have to explain that to. _I just watch her for a second. _This girl is really hard to read._

Suddenly she smiles. I look up to see what she is smiling at and I see the Granger girl. _Oh I see now. _We walk up to Granger and I just kept on walking. _I'll have plenty of time with her. _

Ginny

"You know the girl's here think you're cute" I say looking straight ahead. I see her out of the corner of my eye just smiling._. _"They think you're a boy though." That wipe the smile off Nani's face. _What kind of name is that anyways? _I just continue to look straight ahead. _There's something about this girl I don't like. I don't know what yet. _

I see Hermione up ahead and can't help but smile. Hermione looks over in our direction and a smile comes to her face. It makes my heart melt. But I've never seen her smile at me like that. It's a shy kinda smiling to herself smile. Then I follow her gaze and notice that she's looking at _NANI. That's why I don't like her. _

We walk up on Hermione and Nani doesn't stop. She just keeps walking. Without a word. _Good Riddance_ "You know Nani?" I look at Hermione and notice that she's still watching that joke walk away. "Um.. Yeah. _NANI _is in my class." I said with a little bit of annoyance in my words. She cant even take her eyes off that tool for two seconds. I just walk away leaving Hermione standing there gawking.

**Author note: **I knw this isn't as good as the first chapter but I had to keep it going and see what you guys think. Im not entirely sure where im going with this story and is my first story ever writing. I hav an idea on where I want to go with it but I may need some help along the way. Anyone willing to lend a hand?


End file.
